Charlotte (That Poppy)
Charlotte is a recurring character in Poppy's YouTube videos. Role in the videos The first thing to note about Charlotte is that she is a mannequin whose voice is produced through a synthesizer. Charlotte made her debut in the Poppy videos when she began to interview Poppy for the mainstream media. Around the time that Poppy was amassing fame, Charlotte slowly became envious of her success, secretly speaking about her behind her back. When she notices that Poppy was neglecting the anthropomorphic plant, Charlotte attempts to manipulate the plant into abandoning Poppy. She does this by giving the plant water, and convincing him that she was his real friend. Sometime later, Charlotte became addicted to drugs which she acquires from a skeleton. However, the more that she became addicted to the drugs, the more she began to neglect her son. This culminates in her physically slapping him in one video. Still angry with Poppy, Charlotte attempts to crash an event she was attending. Charlotte apparently was able to sense that something was amiss with the event, and she tries to tell Poppy trhe reality of the situation. However, Poppy asks for a security guard to take remove her. Additionally, in one video, Charlotte steals one of Poppy's songs, and plays it without her consent. Despite her bitterness towards Poppy, in the video "I Am Not Sick," Charlotte asks Poppy to loan her some money. It is heavily implied that after she had become addicted to the drugs, she became financially troubled. However, because of her pride, Charlotte angrily rejects her offer. Eventually, it seemed that Charlotte was beginning to overcome her drug addiction. She meets up with Poppy again, only to become more enraged when Poppy brought up her son and how she was considering taking care of him for Charlotte. Without warning, Charlotte grabs Poppy by the throat, and began to choke her angrily asking who "Computer Boy" was. Possible symbolism One interpretation of Charlotte and her role in the "Poppyverse" is that she represents the negative side of media and news reporters being cold, distant, and impassive. On the one hand, Charlotte has access to celebrities - Poppy in particular - and she is able to get behind the scenes information for the public by asking all the right questions, thus eliciting a positive response from Poppy. However, Charlotte also represents the negative side of the media wherein she doesn't truly care about Poppy, just about getting a good story. Eventually, she saw herself as being better than Poppy, hence why she constantly criticizes her. An alternative theory interprets that Charlotte is actually the original Poppy. This is supported by the video "Oh No," in which another Poppy manifests, causing the first version of Poppy to bleed from her mouth. This heavily suggests that Poppy herself is merely a computer program that can easily be replaced. Gallery Poppy Explained - Charlotte's Symbolic Role THATPOPPY (THAT POPPY CHARLOTTE EXPLAINED) Category:Genderless Category:Artificial Intelligence Category:Envious Category:Enigmatic Category:Symbolic Category:Abusers Category:Addicts Category:Youtube Movie Villains Category:Internet Villains Category:Thief Category:Parents Category:Mentally Ill Category:Conspirators Category:Contradictory